victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (also known as Tori Saves Beck and Jade) is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 53rd episode overall. Plot Meredith wants to hang out with Beck, but he is hesistant because he doesn't want to make Jade jealous. Tori and André try to help by getting Jade a date to even out the playing field. No one will ask her out, so they pay a guy named Gilbert to do it. When he tries, he gets too scared, breaks down, and admits that he was paid to ask her out. Jade is furious and confronts Tori and André. When they explain they were only trying to help Beck go out with Meredith, she says he can date whoever he wants, despite almost losing her temper when she finds out Beck wants to go on a date with Meredith. When she calms down, she lets Beck enjoy Meredith's cupcakes. Beck takes Meredith to the Full Moon Jam, but as the date progresses, she continues to agree with everything he says, which annoys him. He realizes he really prefers a girl who fights back and can challenge him, just like Jade. After Jade sings her song, You Don't Know Me, Beck joins her on stage. He admits that he's missed her and they kiss, becoming a couple once again. Subplot Robbie brings his sister's butterfly to school, and after Cat begs him to show her the butterfly by flirting with him, he finally agrees. The butterfly escapes after it is released and flies into Cat's ear. They spend the rest of the day trying to get the butterfly out of her ear, until Andre's grandmother screams in Cat's ear, making the butterfly fly out of her ear. Quotes Jade: '''Okay, that sounds horrible. I can't hear myself in the monitor, turn me up a little. '''Sinjin: Sure, I would love to turn you up a little. *laughs* Jade: '''Just turn my voice up, you MOP-HEADED FREAK! '''Tori: '''So you'll do it. '''André: No Tori: Come on. André: Nyooooooo. Tori: '''But Jade can be so fun. '''Jade: NOT NOW! Tori: This is hopeless. André: The only way to get a guy to ask out Jade is to pay him. Tori: Pay him? Like.... money? André: I'm talking money. Jade: '''SINJIN!! Fix this monitor before I make a necklace out of your EARS!! '''André: A lot of money. Jade: ''(angrily) You paid a guy to ask me out?! '''Tori:' Run away! (runs away with André) Gilbert: My name is Gilbert. Jade: So? Gilbert: Oh my God. Tori: '''There's gotta be some guy who'll ask out Jade. '''Sinjin: '''Not that I was listening behind the door, but I'm currently between girlfriends. '''Tori: So, your plan is to spend the rest of your life being scared of Jade? Beck: (scoffs) That's not my only plan... Someday I'd like to plant a vegetable garden. Beck: I've missed you. Jade: So what you gonna do about it? (she and Beck kiss) Jade: (picks up toilet paper) I ought to take this and kill you both with it! Tori: How could you kill us with toilet paper? Beck: Put it down! Put it down! André: I got dragged into this. Tori: See we thought... André: You thought... Tori: We thought.... that if you were asked out by a guy, you'd be okay if Beck asked out a girl. Jade: Oh my god! How many times do I have to say it, I don't care who you date! We broke up, ask out any girl you want. Tori: See I said you should have just asked out Meredith! Jade: MEREDITH?! (André takes all the rolls of toilet paper off the shelves) Beck: Jade... Jade: Oh, I knew it! I knew it two years ago when you were in that awful play with her! André: I think I wrote that play. Jade: You know what? I don't care. Go out with Meredith...enjoy her cupcakes. André: How can she kill you with it? (holds up toilet paper) Beck: Yeah, I should have told you. This is a bad place to hide from Jade. Beck: Yeah! Frank's Cupcakes! Tori: Ooh! Their good! André: Yeah. They make some legit cupcakes. Charlotte Harris: (on cellphone) André! It's an emergency! Beck: Take it off of speaker phone. André: It's not on speaker phone. Charlotte Harris: André! There's a tree in my living room! And somebody stole my ceiling! André: Grandma, you're in the backyard. Charlotte Harris: OH! André: See, you gotta stop doing this. Charlotte Harris: AHAHAHAHA! Trivia *Britney Bailey first tweeted that the episode would air November 2nd, but later corrected herself and wrote November 3rd. Due to rescheduling, the episode finally landed on the air date of December 1.This episode was scheduled to air November 3, 2012 but was rescheduled at the last minute along with Cell Block and probably others. *This is the first episode title of the series to feature the names of three characters. Coincidentally, they have all shared two-name titles with one another (Beck Falls for Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Jade Dumps Beck). *This is the fourth Borade plot in this series with their names in episode titles *This is the 9th time Tori's name has been used in an episode title, the 4th time Jade's name has been used, and the 4th time Beck's name has been used. *This is the second time Jade's and Beck's name are used in the same episode name; the first was Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the second time Tori's and Beck's names are used in the same episode name; the first was Beck Falls for Tori. *This is the second time Tori's and Jade's names are used in the same episode name; the first was Tori and Jade's Playdate. *Right before this episode was filmed, Dan tweeted that the script would make a certain group of fans very happy. *There were two guest stars in this episode: Kellen Hughes McGee as Georgie and Cymphonique Miller's brother, Veno Miller. *Britney Bailey guest starred as Meredith .Britney Bailey in Victorious *It is revealed that Trina is very argumentative. *This episode was originally supposed to be called "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade", then later "Tori Saves Beck and Jade" and finally it was changed back to "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" for unknown reasons. *Drew Baker guest starred as an extra, as revealed in a tweet and on IMDB. *Jade sang a song called You Don't Know Me, that Liz wrote herself. Possibly, she sang it to Beck. You Don't Know Me *This is the third episode where Jade sings a solo; the first two being Jade Gets Crushed and Tori Goes Platinum. *Two scenes in the new Victorious intro are from this episode: **Jade dropping from the ceiling in the janitor's closet and **Robbie walking along with a banana in Cat's ear *This is the 2nd time there is a Full Moon Jam event in the series. The first time was in Beggin' on Your Knees. **Because of this, it could be implied that this episode takes place approximately a year after Beggin' on Your Knees. *This is the first time that Andre' grandmother interacts with Robbie, Trina, Cat, and other people. *As of this episode, Jade is the only main character Charlotte has never interacted with. *Jade is the 3rd character in Victorious to have a full solo, the first two being Tori and Robbie. *This is the first appearance of Andre's Grandmother in Season 4. *This is the fourth time that Rex is absent in Season 4. The first three times were Wanko's Warehouse, The Hambone King, and Opposite Date. *Cat and Robbie only interact with Sinjin and André's Grandmother, and never directly interact with any of the other main characters, although Tori mentions Cat in a TheSlap update and at the end of the episode. *This is the second time Tori brought Beck and Jade back together (indirectly though), the first time being in Jade Dumps Beck. *Tori remembers a crush André had with Jade in Jade Gets Crushed. *As seen in this episode, almost all guys at Hollywood Arts are afraid to ask Jade out. *The Victorious cast had a late night shoot for this episode (and more specifically, the scenes at the Full Moon Jam) on May 4, 2012. *'Ending Tagline:' "No, I don't want to see that thing again put it away!" - Cat Goofs *Despite the episode's title, Tori wasn't trying to bring Beck and Jade back together. *As Jade chases Tori and Andre up the second flight of stairs, she is seen to trip over the top step. *It is impossible for a butterfly to fit into a human ear, let alone stay in there for over an hour. *It is also impossible for a butterfly to go through one ear and out the other without leaving Cat's body. *Jade would have experienced ground shock if she jumped off that height, but no sign of ground shock is shown in the episode. *In Beggin' on Your Knees, Sikowitz did not take the Full Moon Jam last year and it is unknown how he is taking the Full Moon Jam when he is not a music teacher. *In this episode, Beck says that he is afraid of Jade, but in iParty with Victorious, Beck is shown not to be scared of anything. *At the end, Beck moves from the audience to the stage in about 3 seconds. Photo Gallery Video Gallery HD *NEW* Victorious "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" - Official Promo-1|1st Promo HD Tori Fixes Beck & Jade sneak peek-1354221322|Sneek Peek 1 You Don't Know Me Liz Gillies Victorious performance|You Don't Know Me & Bade Kiss Victorious - Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part 1)|Part 1 Victorious - Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part 2)|Part 2 Sources *An interveiw with Liz Gillies confirmed that the episode will air on 1st December. *Dressing room photo *Interview with Kellen McGee References 406 406 406 06 Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Tori